Leaving Home
by soccergrl33
Summary: A season 2 fic about what happens after the season finale, I'm not good at summarys, please read and review
1. Default Chapter

They had only been driving for 20 minutes and he was already regretting  
what he left behind, but he knew that this is what he had to do. He had to  
go back to Chino and take care of the baby.  
At first the ride to Chino was just awkward silence only to be broken by  
Teresa trying to strike up a conversation.  
Teresa- so it will be good to go back, you know see everyone again  
Ryan- I guess  
Teresa- you know you don't have to do this if you don't want to, you could  
stay in Newport  
Ryan- I have to do this  
Teresa- well, Ok  
With that Ryan turned up the radio and looked out the window to see  
everything he left behind  
Switch to the Cohens  
Kirstin is sitting on the couch in the living room with red eyes from  
crying, Sandy just went upstairs to check on Seth, When he comes running  
down stairs with 2 envelopes in his hands one is opened  
Sandy- Kristin, (out of breath)  
Kristin-what's wrong Sandy  
Sandy- it's Seth he he took off on Summer Breeze and h..... (he was cut off  
by Kristin)  
Kristin- what where did he go? Why did he go? When did he leave? Where is  
he sandy where is he , when is he coming back? What is he doing running off  
on his boat?  
Sandy- Kristin calm down, I don't know where he went, it didn't say, (with  
that Kristin snatched the letter out of Sandy's hands, and started reading  
it)  
Dear Mom and Dad,  
I'm sorry about leaving a note like this but, I had to go away,  
experience life away from the rich snobs of Newport, I'm sailing away for  
the summer, took Summer Breeze I thought she needed to get out on the  
ocean, and I just couldn't stay right now, with Ryan going back to Chino,  
please don't search for me, I will be back before school starts.  
Love,  
Seth  
Kristin was speechless  
Switch to Marissa's new mansion  
She is in her room lying on her bed with a half empty bottle of vodka in  
her hand, tears were exploded from her eyes,  
Talking to her self  
Marissa- why did you have to leave why did you leave me, now I have no one  
no one  
(she takes another gulp from the bottle)  
a few minutes later Julie comes into her room  
Julie- Marissa get ready we're going out to dinner with Cal tonight,  
Marissa have you been drinking  
Marissa- go away mom  
Julie- do not speak to me that way young lady, this is all over that boy  
from chino isn't it, well you don't have to worry anymore cause he left and  
he won't do anything to hurt you, personally I don't know what you ever saw  
in him  
Marissa- don't talk about him that way, you don't even know him  
Julie- I know he's trouble  
Marissa- you know what I don't need this (grabs car keys and purse and  
walks out the door, leaving Julie standing there)  
Switch to outside of the Cohen house  
Summer rings the doorbell and Kristin answers it  
Kristin- hi summer how are you  
Summer- fine I guess, I just came to see seth, you know find out how he's  
doing and all  
Kristin- he's not here  
Summer- um than where is he (Kristin hands the letter to Summer)  
Kristin- he sailed off somewhere 


	2. Chapter 2

Summer was shocked as she ripped open the letter and read it frantically,  
Dear Summer,  
I'm sorry for leaving you for the summer, I wish I could take you  
with me, but I have to be alone right now, I didn't leave to get away from  
you because I love you more than anything, I will be back soon don't worry  
Love,  
Cohen  
Summer- o my god I can't believe he left, I'm gonna kick his as, wait he  
said he loved me o my god  
Kristin- summer would you like to come in  
Summer- sure, have you called anyone yet to search for Seth  
Kristin- Sandy is on the phone right now with the coast guard and he  
already called the police  
Sandy- alright thanks, tell me if you find anything out( on the phone, he  
just hung up)  
Kristin- what did the coastguard say  
Sandy- that he would send a search team out, and he would notify us if  
anything happens  
Summer- have you guys told Ryan yet  
Sandy- no, we thought he had enough on his mind with the baby and all  
Summer-Ok, that's probably a good idea (they heard a noise from the pool  
house, and they all go to see what it is)  
Kristin- be careful Sandy it could be anyone  
Summer- it could be a mass murderer on the lose waiting to kill us and cut  
our skin off to make masks, he's probably wearing one right now  
Kristin- summer that was just a movie  
Summer- that's what they all say(they reach the pool house finding Marissa  
on the floor leaning up against a wall crying non stop, summer runs to hug  
her)  
Summer- oh my god coop are you ok (Marissa shakes her head, meaning a no)  
Marissa- I just miss him so much( between sobs)  
Kristin- I know we miss them both  
Marissa- what do you mean both  
Sandy-Seth went sailing for the summer  
Marissa- he just took off, I'm so sorry  
Kristin- its ok, sweetie it's not your fault (Marissa just nods her head)  
Switch to Seth on his boat  
Seth-so captain oats, sailing to Tahiti, never sounded this boring  
Seth- do you think they know I'm gone yet  
Seth- you miss princess sparkles don't you that's why your so sad, I know  
how it feels buddy I know how it feels  
Seth- maybe I should have brought Summer than it wouldn't be so lonely out  
here, no offense, she probably would have brought princess sparkles, than  
at least you'd have some action, you know give those hooves some exercise  
Switch to Ryan in his new room in chino he's laying in bed trying to sleep  
Ryan- I'm sorry for leaving you  
Marissa- you didn't even say good bye  
Ryan- well I'm here now and  
Marissa- and what  
Ryan- and I love you  
Marissa- well I don't love you, you just packed your bags and left I can't  
forgive you  
With that Ryan awoke  
Ryan- good it was just a dream( he laid his head back down and wondered if  
his worst nightmare would become a reality) 


	3. Chapter 3

(The T.V is on in the Cohen house, no one is watching and the news is on)  
news lady-today the cold winds from the north will clash with a storm from  
the east resulting in a massive storm in the pacific ocean along the border  
of California, so all those outside should immediately find shelter until  
the storm is over.  
Switches to Seth on his boat holding captain oats trying to fight the winds  
and rain, then you hear thunder  
Seth- come on captain oats I could use your help, so your not gonna help  
me, I'm not surprised you always were a lazy horse, I remember when you  
were little trying to make you play with the other horses, but you just  
woul..., (he was interrupted by getting knocked over a big gush of wind)  
Seth- I'm thinking we should have brought some more good luck charms other  
than your horse shoe, maybe a 4 leaf clover, hell maybe even a leprechaun  
(Seth falls over the side of the boat holding captain oats and hanging on  
to the boat), it's times like these where we should ask ourselves what  
would princes sparkles do, she always was the smartest horse out of th....  
(Seth and captain oat get knocked under the water)  
Switch to Ryan at work waiting tables at a restaurant in Chino  
Ryan- here is your bill (hands over bill, the couple pay and it's closing  
time, now he's counting his tips)  
Ryan- $24.15, pretty good for today  
Other waiter- yah the only reason, that one old lady gave you $11 is  
because she thought you were hot  
Ryan- you think  
Other waiter- she was staring at your butt all night  
Ryan-well I better go  
Other waiter- see you tomorrow  
Ryan caught the bus home and is now sitting at the table eating when the  
phone rings  
Ryan-hello  
Sandy- hi Ryan how are you settling in  
Ryan-pretty good  
Sandy- I just called to tell you some news even though I'm promised I  
wouldn't, so if Kristin asks you didn't hear it from me  
Ryan- is everything OK  
Sandy- I'm going to be honest with you, no, seth ran away on his boat, I  
wanted to know if you knew where he went  
Ryan- he ran away(shocked)  
Sandy- yes I'm still getting my head around it, do you have any idea where  
he went  
Ryan- he probably went to Tahiti  
Sandy- Tahiti why  
Ryan- I don't know, but he always talked about sailing to Tahiti  
Sandy- Ok well thanks I'll talk to you later, and I'll tell you if anything  
changes  
Ryan-Bye (hangs up the phone still shocked)  
Teresa's mom- what's wrong honey  
Ryan-nothing  
She gives him a "I know your not telling the truth" stare  
Ryan- It's Seth, he ran away  
Switch to Marissa at her house, eating diner with Julie, Cal and Caitlin  
Julie- Marissa honey eat some dinner  
Marissa-I'm not hungry  
Julie- well you still have to eat, no midnight snacks  
Marissa- I told you I'm not hungry, can I be excused  
Julie- not until you eat (Marissa takes bite)  
Marissa- I ate, I'm going to Summer's(says this rudely, gets up and walks  
out the door)  
Julie- she seriously needs to change that attitude  
Cal- I'll talk to her about it when she gets home  
Caitlin- Mom can I be excused (she finished her plate)  
Julie- yes you can honey  
Switch to the Cohen's, Sandy and Kristin are at the table eating dinner,  
more like staring at dinner, when the phone rings  
Kristin- I'll get it  
Kristin- hello, yes this is the Cohen residence  
What, is he Ok, Ok we'll be there soon  
Sandy- who was that  
Kristin-it was the hospital, Seth's there  
Sandy- is he ok, what happened  
Kristin- I don't know they wouldn't tell me over the phone (with that they  
make a mad dash to the car, and speed to the hospital  
Thanx for reading and please review  
Mucho Love, Megan 


End file.
